Luxuria
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: Pip is going to die soon and is bound to go to heaven. But a certain demon doesn't want that to happen and has a plan. All Damien needs to do is make Pip committ a sin. What sin will he choose? DamienXPip one-shot lemon


** Hello, fellow fan-fic readers! This is a DamienXPip story. It contains yaoi so be warned! I hope it pleases you : )**

**_Luxuria: self-indulgent sexual desire (personified as one of the deadly sins)_**

The worst thing about being a leader in Hell, in Damien's opinion, was the forever endless amount of paperwork. It seems bizarre to consider the idea that a place like Hell would have paperwork, but it was essential. Hundreds of people were coming down every day. In order for people to be judged faster and more efficiently, a dozen or so higher up demons reviewed the death records of people who were going to die within the following week. That way they could either have the torture prepared for the person's arrival or be ready to turn that person away if they didn't belong there. Damien supervised all the work. It was a very boring job, but it was the most he could do to contribute to help his father. Being the son of the devil meant he had to help the family business, a very large business at that. Damien liked being a leader, but it was so dull.

He sat at a table behind the other working demons, watching the names on the many papers go by with an uninterested expression on his face. Suddenly he snapped out of his bored trance when he saw a name that peaked his interests. He ran over to that table and snatched the file out of the demon's hand to check the name again. The top of the paper read "Pip Pirrup".

"He's going to die?" He asked, surprised that the young English-man who was only 16 was going to pass away so soon.

The demon nodded, "Yes, but I don't think you will need to concern yourself with him, my lord. He's going to heaven."

This definitely shouldn't have been a shock. Every action, every word Pip spoke practically screamed angel.

The truth is, Damien hadn't hated Pip like he said he did when they first met. The blonde was his only friend ever. He had always felt bad that he had tried to explode Pip just to get the other kids' attention. After he had left South Park to move back to Hell, he would occasionally check on how Pip was doing. As Pip grew up into a teenager, Damien began to have a strange feeling for him. After a while he was able label that feeling as attraction. Pip had a certain delicate, feminine look to him. It was another reason he would make a good angel. But Damien didn't want that to happen. He wanted to have his old friend back, hopefully as something more than a friend.

"When is he to die?" He asked the demon.

The demon looked back down at the file, "Next Wednesday, my lord. He is going to be in a car accident and die instantly from the impact. He'll be sent down here for his judgment, but nothing on his record indicates he deserves to stay. We'll just send him off to heaven."

Damien smirked, the tips of his fangs barely showing.

"Not if I can help it," he said, planning a way to rip the wings off his precious angel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

South Park hadn't changed at all since he was last there. It was still a small, cold town with a bunch of stupid rednecks living in it. He walked directly to Pip's house. It was one of the nicer looking homes in the town. Pip's adoptive parents were also English so they used that same refined class in the way they decorated their house. It was a much fancier sense of style than any American could dream up. He walked up to the porch and took a deep breath. He was ready to do this. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened and there stood the person he wanted to see so badly. Pip had obviously grown since the fourth grade, but he still looked the same. His hair was cut the same way it had always been, and he had only grown to be 5'3", so he was still fairly short. He looked as innocent and as pure as always, the way Damien remembered him.

"Can I help you?", Pip asked in his meek-sounding English accent.

Damien tried to smile a genuine smile, which felt very odd for him. He was always either smirking or had on an evil grin, never ever a happy smile.

"It's been a long time, Pip."

Pip looked slightly confused, but then after examining the tall, shaggy haired teen with red eyes for a second more, he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Damien?" He asked.

Damien's smile grew a little, "I'm glad you still remember me, Pip. I've missed you all these years."

Though Pip couldn't imagine why he of all people would be someone Damien would miss, he remained polite.

"It has been quite a long time. Please do come in."

Damien nodded and entered as Pip pushed the door open further.

"It's a beautiful house, "Damien said, trying to play nice ,at least for now, "Are your parents home?"

"No, they went on a trip. They'll be back by Wednesday. I have to drive to the Airport in Denver to pick them up."

Damien felt a little bad for the boy. He had no idea what was going to happen that day, most likely on his way to help his parents.

"You're still as nice and generous as ever," Damien remarked.

Pip smiled, "Thank you. You seem to have changed though. You don't look so angry. It's nice."

It felt weird for someone to say that to him. He probably did look a little happier, but that was mostly because of the blonde's presence.

Damien sat down on a nearby couch and Pip followed him. As he sat down, Pip's hand brushed Damien's leg. The boy quickly pulled the hand away and appeared to be faintly blushing, like a nervous school girl would when she saw a boy she liked. That surprised Damien. If it was what he thought it was, it was certainly going to make things interesting.

"Are you blushing, Pip?" He asked, amused.

"N...no," Pip said, not sounding very convincing, "Why would you think that?"

Damien decided to tease him. He gently placed his hand on Pip's upper thigh. He seemed very nervous, but Damien could sense a bit of want for the touch.

'So it seems he will fall for this. All humans have the same needs, even the good one,' he thought with a smirk, 'Well I guess there is no sense in wasting time anymore.'

He pushed Pip to lay down on the couch with Damien on top of him. Pip's hat fell to the floor and his blonde hair sprawled in all directions on the knitted fabric. He had a completely surprised look on his face.

"W...what are you doing, Damien?" He asked in a small, frightened voice.

No longer needing to fake his way into the house now, Damien let himself show a full grin that looked positively evil, especially with his glistening fangs showing. Pip shivered in fear.

"To put it simple, Pip, I have been keeping an eye on you for some time now. Events that will happen soon have persuaded me that it is finally time I see you and make you mine once and for all."

Pip was extremely shocked. He knew you could never really guess what the next move of a demon was, but this was just too much. He couldn't believe what was happening, and he was scared beyond belief!

"Why would you do this, Damien?" he asked, trying the best he could to contain his frightened-sounding stutter.

Damien leaned down and lightly bit Pip's sensitive neck, making a small hickey. Pip gasped at the sudden feeling and tried to pull away, but Damien's grip was strong.

"Because I want you, Pip, and I always get what I want."

Damien started biting and sucking on Pip's neck while the young blonde squirmed under him. When one of his fangs sank into the flesh, Pip let out a pained whine. Damien adored how the other's innocence was slowly disappearing.

Getting caught up in the moment, his grip loosened, and Pip noticed right away. He got out from under Damien before the other could stop him and ran to his room. He quickly locked the door and sighed in relief. As he went to grab the phone to call the police, it was ripped off the dresser by another hand and crushed into pieces. Pip jumped in surprise when he saw an angry Damien holding the remaining shattered pieces of the phone.

"Did you really think the police would be able to save you from the son of Satan? Especially the pathetic police you have in this town?"

Pip slowly backed away from Damien, completely terrified. He let out a surprised yelp as he accidentally backed into his bed and fell on top of it.

Damien smirked, "Subconsciously you do want this."

He jumped onto the bed on top of the scared Pip and held down the other's wrists with an iron grip once more.

"I'm not letting you escape again," Damien said darkly.

He made a black rope appear in a puff of smoke and used it to securely fasten the wrists of the unwilling boy. Once the bonds were secure, Damien used his now free hands to try and get Pip to give in, using his right hand to rub the boy's clothed length and left to tease his light pink nipples. Pip continued to squirm, but the Christian boy, who hadn't committed such sin before, never had every felt such a pleasure like what Damien was doing to his weak, submitting body. The more Damien continued his motions, the more accepting Pip became. Damien unzipped Pip's pants and threw them onto the floor with the underwear soon following. He moved quickly down to the now stiffened erection and licked the tip. Pip moaned loudly in response. Damien started to bob his head up and down, taking in the length inch by inch. He held down the blonde's hips to make sure Pip wouldn't accidentally thrust and hit Damien's throat. For a little guy, Pip wasn't that bad of a size, being around 7 inches, but Damien was still much bigger. He felt the younger's body tense and then release into his mouth. Damien swallowed all of the substance. Instead of being salty and bitter, it was very sweet like candy. As sweet as Pip was.

"I'm sorry, Damien. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't stop myself," Pip said, actually worried he offended the demon.

Damien smiled. He was taking Pip against his will, but the other boy still apologized. What a saint he was. Not for much longer though.

Damien held three fingers in front of Pip's lips. The boy gave him a questioning and frightened look.

"You want to get through this with as little pain possible, right? Or would you rather I slam into you with no preparation?"

Pip shook his head no and shyly started to lick the fingers. Damien eased them into Pip's mouth. The blonde boy began to suck on the digits almost in the same matter Damien had sucked him. Pip was a natural talent. Maybe he should...no not right now. If this plan went well they would have time to do things like that later. When the fingers were each coated with a thick sheet of saliva, Damien removed them from the mouth and slowly inserted the first digit into the tight entrance. He moved it around a bit, getting the muscles loosened. He gradually added in the next finger and then the last. Pip let out soft whimpers of pain, but had given up rejecting to the demon's actions. When the hole was as loose as the fingers would get it, Damien retracted and unzipped his pants to release his own member. He lined up with the twitching entrance. Pip looked scared, but he also had a bit of awe on his face, almost fascinated by what the older boy was doing. Damien smirked and began to push in. He had to use a lot of force to work his way in, seeing as Pip was a virgin and the fingers only gave so much room. Pip tried to hold back his screams of pain. He felt like his bottom was being split in two. Feeling guilty, Damien gently wiped the tears from Pip's eyes. He leaned down and kissed the boys lips very softly and lovingly. He moved his tongue inside hoping to distract Pip from the pain. Pip's cries of pain melted into the kiss, his first kiss. Damien struck a special spot inside of him, and Pip moaned into the other's mouth. Damien's tongue explored every inch of the warm cavern while he continued to thrust in and out of the now completely loosened hole, each thrust aiming for the same magical spot. Pip was no longer scared or worried. He felt completely at ease and pleasure by Damien. He moved his hips to meet Damien's powerful thrusts. The demon was very satisfied and happy by the new acceptance. He began to jack off Pip's unattended cock in time with the movements, He moved into an upright position to get a better angle. Pip's moans were now audible that the other mouth was gone.

"Please don't stop!" He cried out loudly, "It feels so good!"

Damien started going at an inhuman speed, constantly in and out, massaging Pip from the inside. He felt his climax approach and worked at Pip's cock even harder to get him to reach his climax too. At the same time they released. Pip's cum splattered over his stomach and Damien's shirt, while Damien's climax erupted deep within Pip, filling the blonde's abused hole up with the white, hot substance. Pip let out a deep breath from all the worked up pleasure and fell asleep, completely exhausted. Damien pulled out and smiled at the sleeping boy. He undid the restraints around the blonde's wrists, which we bright red and slightly raw from the scratchy rope. He covered Pip's naked body with a blanket. The demon transported back to Hell, his mission complete.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next week Damien stood in the shadows of a dark room that contained two other beings, a high powered demon and a nervous looking Pip. Damien's presence was completely unknown to the blonde, who was visibly shaking out of pure fear.

"Pip Pirrup," the demon announced loudly, "Looking over your record you deserve to be here in Hell. You are guilty of the sin of lust. That sin is brought to an even higher level because it was committed with a demon of hell, the enemy of good."

Pip nervously nodded his head and avoided all eye contact, especially since the demon had flaming red eyes and it made Pip want to wet himself, "Yes, sir."

The judging demon looked through the file once more before he spoke again, "It seems that the sin of lust was your only prominent sin. If that had not happened to you, you would have been eligible for heaven, but never the less it happened and it is quite a large offense. I therefore conclude you will be staying in Hell and will be punished for the sins you committed in life."

Pip looked very sad. Damien felt terrible now. He should have considered that Pip probably did want to go to heaven.

"I have a note on your file though," the judge said, "it says you are not to be sent to the pits for your punishment, but rather you will be under the constant supervision of one of our highest demons, Damien Thorne."

Instantly, Pip stopped looking scared and frightened. He actually looked quite happy. He was even smiling.

"Really?" Pip asked, sounding very relieved.

The judge nodded, "Yes, he will be in charge of you for the rest of your eternity in Hell. Please exit through the doors and wait for him to come gather you."

Pip nodded and exited the room quickly. Damien smiled, glad Pip didn't appear to be very mad at him. He teleported to the area Pip was standing. Pip jumped when Damien appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you plan all this? Was last week to make sure I came here instead of heaven?" He asked.

Damien's guilt returned, "It is. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. If you really want I can try and get your last sin pardoned."

Pip cut him off by kissing him on the lips. Damien was shocked, but grew relaxed into the kiss.

"I'm fine with it," Pip said, blushing, "In fact, I'm almost happy. I'm glad I get to be with you forever."

Damien's happiness could not be described by words. It was the first time he ever felt truly happy. He pulled Pip back to meet his own lips, overjoyed to be forever with his only friend and now beautiful lover.

THE END

**For the record, I would just like to say that Pip didn't go to Hell because it was a homosexual act of lust. He went there because it was plain lust, and lust with a demon at that. I know most people probably didn't think of it that way, but I didn't want anyone to say that I was implying gays go to Hell. I myself am pansexual and see no problem in homosexuality. I believe God loves everyone and doesn't judge people as some Christians may believe. I don't know if anyone thought that or not, but I just felt the need to say it anyways.**

**What did you guys think of it? Was it okay? Please PLEASE review and if you like it, fav it. I love getting reviews : )**


End file.
